


Results

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, Cancer, Pregnancy, call - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Sarah waits for big news of her own, but gets distracted after talking with her Dad.





	

_ Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  _ Sarah watched the alarm on her phone go down until it got to one. She couldn't look though. Not yet. 

The fear of knowing that her life could change was terrifying. How would she held this? What would she do if it came back with two lines and not one? How could she be a mom? There was no way she could have a baby. Not now. 

She needed a distraction ASAP. Sarah let out a sigh of relief when her dad called. That would definitely distract her. 

“Dad?” She answered. 

“Hello, Sarah.” 

“Um, how are you?” She asked while turning around from her bathroom sink. “I haven't heard from you in a long time.”

“I'm afraid I have some bad news.” Her father sounded somber. 

Sarah’s forehead wrinkled. “Dad, what's wrong?” 

“Sarah, I have cancer.”  _ No.  _ That was the only thing she could think.  _ No. _ “Sarah?” 

Sarah dropped her phone and left the bathroom. She ran to the tiny closet in her room and curled up into a ball in the corner of her closet. Sarah felt herself start to sob. Cancer? Fucking cancer. How could her Dad have cancer? She knew she should've stayed on the phone with him, but she couldn't. She felt like her world was changing enough with the possibility of being pregnant. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. 

-

“You have no idea where she is?” Sarah felt sleepy. Her head hurt from crying herself asleep.

“No, I can't find her anywhere. I don't know what to do!” Sarah recognized her husband Toby’s voice. She got up and opened the closet. 

“Don't worry. We’ll found her. I don't care if we have to call the rest of my team in.” Sarah followed the voice to the living room.

She saw her brother and Toby talking in the living room. “Who's missing?” She asked.

Both men looked up at her. Toby’s face brightened up. “Sarah!” He came running towards her and hugged her. 

“Um, hi?” She was surprised that he was so excited to see her. 

“Where were you?” Tim asked. He moved over to her and hugged her. “I was about ready to call my team.” 

“In the closet in my room.” 

“What's wrong?” Tim immediately asked. “You only hide in the closet when you're upset. Did Dad call you?” 

“Yes.” Sarah then started crying more. Tim pulled her into a tight hug and kisses the top of her head. 

“It's going to be okay.” Tim whispers in her ear. 

“How? Dad has cancer, Tim. How is it going to be okay?” Sarah questioned.

“I don't know.” He admitted. “But we have each other and that's all we’ve ever needed.”

“Hey, Sarah. What's this?” Sarah looked back at Toby and saw the pregnancy test in his hand. 

“Um…it-it's a pregnancy test.” She confessed and was not excited for Tim's reaction.

“A what?” Tim asked. “Are you pregnant?” 

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, “I don't know. I didn't look.” Toby then looked at it and started crying. “What is it?” 

He came over to her and she saw it. A pink plus sign. 

“What are the results?” Tim impatiently asked.

Sarah felt a smile take over her face, “I'm pregnant. You're going to be an uncle.” 

“Wow, I didn't think I'd be happy about becoming an uncle, but I am.” Tim then walked over to the couple and hugged them. “Congratulations.” 


End file.
